fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagamine Lenka
Kagamine Lenka is the genderswap based on official Vocaloid Kagamine Len. The "-ka" is appended to create a feminine version of Len's name. Design Lenka's design is very similar to the original Kagamine's. She is distinguished from Kagamine Rin by the long hair tied in a ponytail and lack of hairclips. Her hair is portrayed as waist-length. The most common and popular clothes for her is a sailor shirt similar to Len's shirt that has short sleeves and coupled with detached sleeves, although sometimes she doesn't have the detached sleeves. She also has a black skirt with a yellow lining. Her number 02 is commonly on the left upper arm, which is Rin and Len's series number. Personality and traits Lenka doesn't have a defined personality due to being an open source character. However, she's usually put like the innocent, shy, and quiet type. At times she's also a yandere. It's also unclear what her height and weight is. But like Rin, she's usually put as shorter than Rinto as Rin is shorter than Len at times. As portrayed by an, she has very little confidence, and fails to let others know her thoughts. She is also a bit of a crybaby, and is attracted to Rinto, though she never did let him know, aside from the hints she makes with her actions. The reason for her lack of self-esteem probably stems from her fear of what might happen later, as shown in one of an's illustrations, wherein she holds on to Rinto's shirt with an unsure look on her face, asking herself, "What will happen if I say, 'I love you'?". Biography Lenka is possible when pitching up Len's voice. Due to lack of info, it's unclear where she first came from. An upload on Piapro in 2008 is tagged as being Lenka, however, there is no distinguishing features.Piapro: こっちも兄。by hutsuki The fact that Len and Rin have genderswaps is considered ironic to some since it is believed that the Kagamine's are mirror images of themselves, making the idea for a genderswap redundant. Voice configuration Notable media There is currently no media for this character. Additional info Relationships Lenka's depiction varies; she can be put as Len or Rin's twin, older sister, or younger sister. She's even put as Rinto's younger sibling or twin. Which results in both suffer from the same doubt problem as Len and Rin; half of their fans see them as a couple, and the other sees them as twins. Appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :MMD models of genderswapped Kagamine's are commonly created by Western users who use the PMD Editor. ;Artwork :Search Kagamine Lenka on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Kagamine Lenka on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *No one knows who first made Lenka. *Lenka is a considered pitchloid, but sometimes has an actual voice configuration. *The names Rinya (リンヤ) and Lenko (レンコ) has also been seen, but both are not as frequently used as Lenka. *Lenka can be confused as an older Rin, if depicted with a headband ribbon and hair clips. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference. References External links *Nicopedia: 鏡音レンカとは (カガミネレンカとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 *Pixiv dictionary: 鏡音レンカ Category:Fanmade_Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid_Females Category:Vocaloid Derivatives Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Vocaloid_Genderswaps Category:Vocaloids_with_Voices Category:Voice_Configuration_from Kagamine Len